The Power of Axe
by Stavi
Summary: Sasuke tries a little trick he saw on t.v. and Naruto takes the bait. How will this mayhem end up? SasuNaru yaoi


Opening: A little short to show I'm still alive.

Warning: SasuNaru

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I ruled the world, I would make Masashi turn it to a yaoi. –nod-

Axe

'_Mmm, what's that smell?' _Naruto sniffed the air lightly. He sat under the shade of a tree during the break. Sasuke sat not far away, also taking a break. The two had just finished sparring and they were watching Sakura and Ino fight. _'It smells so good.'_

He slid awkwardly down the silhouette of the tree and into a laying position. Contented on breathing through his nose to smell the fragrance and listening to the water splash haphazardly through the river, he wondered where the smell was coming from. An over-whelming sense took over him. He suddenly wanted to find the smell.

This scent was overpowering all other need. It made his head light, but in a good way. It made him blush for some reason and, frankly, it aroused him somewhat.

He sighed, "What is that?" A dreamy look fell on his face.

"What is what?" Naruto turned toward Sasuke. He could've sworn he saw a smirk on his face. "What is what?" Sasuke repeated, looking at Naruto.

"Nothing." Naruto pouted. Then, the scent came to him again. He sat up and started crawling toward it.

Sasuke looked over at the sixteen year old crawling on the ground. It looked like he was looking for something. Maybe his plan was working. His lips curled upward into a smirk. Perfect.

"What are you looking for?" Sasuke asked.

"A smell." Naruto mumbled, slowly and unknowingly approaching Sasuke. He was sniffing out the source.

"What smell?"

The blonde was a foot away from Sasuke. "A good one."

"Really?" Sasuke almost stuttered when Naruto started moving on him.

Naruto moved onto the raven's lap and sniffed up his chest slowly. The sound of Sakura and Ino's battle stopped as the scene unfolded.

Sasuke could feel his resolve crumbling. Naruto held Sasuke's shoulders as he let his nose linger on Sasuke's neck. It seemed he found what he was looking for. "Mmm," he moaned as the smell filled his nose. The sound went straight to Sasuke's groin.

Naruto experimentally stuck out his tongue and lapped at the skin. He didn't dare do it again for the bitter taste it left on his tongue. The shudder from under him broke his trance and his eyes widened considerably.

"S-Sasuke…I-I…I mean…" Naruto sputtered and pushed his face away from the raven's neck albeit reluctantly for loss of the smell.

"Why'd you stop, you looked like you were enjoying yourself." Sasuke said coolly. The blonde blushed prettily.

"I can't help…" Words failed Naruto at the moment but that smell. He felt his eyes slide to half mast. Naruto sat comfortably in Sasuke's lap and his face in the crook of his neck. He couldn't get enough of it; he also knew that Sasuke didn't always smell like that.

Sasuke's hands found a nice little place on Naruto's hips to glue to. His plan had worked, using the kitsune's sensitivity to smell against him; sure it wasn't 'fair' but 'alls fair in love and war'. He was just about to make his move when…

"Sasuke? Naruto? What're you two doing?" Sakura asked in a shockingly calm voice. "And are you wearing cologne?"

Sasuke shot her a look. Naruto looked back at her with an expression that seemed like he was looking through her.

"We were just leaving," Sasuke stood up, ignoring the other question and Naruto followed.

Ino got Naruto's attention to say goodbye and stopped him for a moment. The Uchiha stood in front of the river waiting for Naruto to follow. Once Ino was out of the way, the fragrance got to Naruto again and a gleam entered his eye. Whatever it was, Sasuke wasn't sure if he was going to like what was going to happen.

That's when Naruto snapped. He charged Sasuke and tackled him into the river, ready to 'try' (b/c he can't, he's uke.) to ravish him.

When the two came up for air, Sasuke had a hickey on his neck and Naruto had his jacket floating somewhere down the river.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other, then at the two boys.

Sasuke smirked and looked at Naruto, ready to suggest that they go to his place. But there was a passive and weird look on his face.

Naruto swam to the shore and jumped out of the water. He shook out his clothes and smiled, feeling a little drier.

"You guys wanna go to Ichiraku?"

He received three blank stares. "What? Fine, I'll just go myself." Huffing indignantly he stomped back toward town.

"Sasuke, that cologne you were wearing, was it axe per chance?" Ino smirked, remembering the commercials she saw.

"Shut up." Sasuke sloshed awkwardly out of the water. He walked home muttering something about, 'using more next time'.

_**END!**_

Nomi: This kind of sucked, sorry, but I needed some inspiration to work on my chapter stories, which I'm working on. Don't worry. Some won't be updated 'til summer because of exams and projects.

Mol: You fail at updating.

Nomi: You fail at caring, you know about finals so shut up. lol.

Both: Ja! R&R Please!

If you don't like it, I'll take it down, so let me know.


End file.
